voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassandra Morris
New York City, New York, United States Burbank, Los Angeles, California|she_has_voice_acted_in = Burbank, Los Angeles, California}}Cassandra Morris is an American voice actress who provided voices for 4Liscensing Corporation . Adventures MH Venus.png|Venus McFlytrap in Monster High: Adventures of the Ghoul Squad (2017) Adventures MH Rochelle.jpg|Rochelle Goyle in Monster High: Adventures of the Ghoul Squad (2017) Adventures MH Frankie.png|Frankie Stein in Monster High: Adventures of the Ghoul Squad (2017) P5_Morgana_character_artwork.png|Morgana WCDiasproC2.jpg|Diaspro (season 6) in Winx Club (2015) Chimera.jpg|Chimera Filmography 'Animation Voice Work' 'Animation - dubbing' *Winx Club (2006-2007) - Chimera Animation *Angelo Rules (????) - Lola 'Web Animation' *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) - Kiazuki *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010-2011) - Cutie *Monster High (2016) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: The Adventures of the Ghoul Squad (2017) - Frankie Stein, Rochelle Goyle (ep6), Venus McFlytrap (ep5) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Electrified (2017) - Venus McFlytrap, Frankie Stein *Bling (2016) - Additonal voices * * * 'Movies' *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Frankie Stein, Venus McFlytrap *Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) - Carrie 'Direct-to-Television TV Specials' *Adventures of the Ghoul Squad: Howliday Edition (2017) - Frankie Stein, Venus McFlytrap 'Anime Voice Work' Anime - dubbing' coming soon! 'Video Games' 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Berry *Til Mornings Light (2015) - Angie, Edith 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Julia 'Video Games' *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Photographer, Superfan *Headlander (2016) - Electrosux 3, Hunter Shepherd, Rhea-6 *League of Legends (2012) - Nami *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Andy *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Minette, Molly, Skull Heart, Umbrella *There Came an Echo (2015) - Grace 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Harvestasha *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Totooria Helmold *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Totooria Helmold *Bravely Default (2013) - Edea Lee *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Edea Lee *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Luce *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Aoi Asahina *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Angie Yonaga *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Lei Fang *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Operator *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Mutsuki *Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Additional Voices *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Nana Kazuki *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Elphelt *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Gust *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Gust *Mugen Souls (2012) - Sharuru Cocott *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Sharuru Cocott *NieR: Automata (2017) - Operator 6O *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Sumomo Ujima *Persona 5 (2017) - Morgana *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Ringo Andou *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Amber *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Hitomi Tohno *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Airi Ban *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Toki *Stella Glow (2015) - Marie, Eve *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Hatsumi Sega *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Sophie *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Fie Claussell, Alfin Reise Arnor *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Alfin Reise Arnor, Fie Claussell *Unchained Blades (2012) - Lapis *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Miranda Vilfort *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Enna Kros *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - 'Lin Lee ' Dubbing Studios *Studiopolis *FUNimation Entertainment *DuArt Film and Video *Real Recording *Atlas Oceanic Sound & Picture *4Kids Entertainment Category:New York-Based Voice actors Category:New York-Based Dubbing actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dubbing actors that dub in New York Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice actors Category:Dubbing actors that dub in Los Angeles Category:Los Angeles-Based Dubbing actors